Escape to the Other Side
by shaymusique
Summary: Piper finds she is unable to sleep, so she ventures into the library aboard the Condor in search of a good book. She is on it that she is unconsciously avoiding her teammates, attracting the attention and concern of their leader, Aerrow. One night during a storm, Piper mysteriously disappears. Piper finds herself in an alternate universe and falling in love. R&R!
1. A Solution to a Sleepless Night

Piper sat up in bed, the sweat of determination and frustration dotting her brow. _Why can't I sleep? _ She thought as she fervently picked at her brain in attempts to find the answer for her disoriented state. Sighing inwardly, she eased herself back down into the many pillows that surrounded her and closed her eyes. But, as she tossed and turned for five or so minutes, she decided to give up on the search for the sleep that was obviously evading her.

Sitting back up in bed, she stared into the darkness. _Maybe a book might help me relax_, she thought as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Blowing a cluster of midnight blue hair out of her face, Piper swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded off towards the door of her room.


	2. Elementary, My Dear Mako

Korra closed her eyes as she focused her energy on the water in front of her. Breathing sharply through her nostrils, she sent a water whip hurtling towards the young man standing across from her. His amber eyes glinted slightly as he effortlessly sidestepped her attack. _Somehow, I was expecting better from the Avatar_, he thought as he ducked under another water whip, causing it to snap hungrily at the open air. _Even if it is only a girl_. Smirking at this thought, he scarcely ducked under a fireball that singed the top of his hair.

He closed his eyes as he felt the steam that was spilling out from his ears begin to mingle with the smoke from his singed hair. He gritted his teeth as he straightened himself from the crouch. He opened his eyes to take in the triumph that radiated from his girfriend's face. "What was that you said about me being a girl, Mako?"

Mako's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "H-how… b-but you're…" He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, sensing the answer to his incessant rambling. Turning towards the benches, Mako's surprise melted into a look of placid nonchalance. Dropping his hand from his face, he narrowed his eyes at the girl in his line of view. "Aviy, I thought we agreed that you'd stop interfering with our practices."

The girl replied with a smile before getting up and dusting off the seat of her dress. Her long raven hair flickered with traces of gold and amber as it bounced with her every step. Upon reaching the floor of the gymnasium, she folded her arms across her chest.

Her skin was a beautiful tan and her eyes were a rich violet that sparkled with a hint of playful mischief. She wore a silver choker that branched into four directions: North (North and South Water Tribes), South (Fire Nation), East (Air Acolytes) and West (Earth Kingdom). Each branch was a thin, taut silver chain that held an amulet that rested upon her shoulders and the centre of her chest and back: sapphire for the Water tribe (left shoulder), ocher for the Fire Nation (right shoulder), white with grey swirls was for the Air Acolytes (chest) and emerald for the Earth Kingdom (back). Her slim mahogany lips curved upwards, showcasing a film of dazzling white teeth. Her side bang had streaks of snow white that seemed to shimmer against her tanned complexion. Her top half of her beige dress wrapped around her shoulders, her long sleeves clinging to her arms like a second skin. It started skin tight at the top, accenting the swell of her bosom and slim stomach and it had splits that stopped at mid-thigh on either side. All in all, the dress flattered her slender but sturdy build.

Holding his gaze, she replied coolly, "Well, I guess you thought wrong. Remember: I see _and_ hear all. After all, I am the Avohn Leigh."

Rolling his eyes, Mako strode past her with an air of indifference before muttering, "I know who you are, Siyona."

Aviy stared after his retreating form and waited under he went through the gym doors before dropping her arms and walking to stand in front of Korra. Korra, who had been silent for the whole exchange between her baby sister and her boyfriend, still wore her expression of triumph as she looked down at her beloved sister. Folding her arms across her chest, Korra scoffed as she allowed a cocky smirk to grace her triumphant aura. "You told him huh?"

Shrugging simply, Aviy turned her attention back to the gym doors and cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. Pursing her lips forward, she tapped her lower lip for a time before dropping her hand back to her side. "Yeah, I guess I did."


	3. A Solution to a Sleepless Night, Part II

Piper softly opened the door, her bright amber eyes darting up and down the dimly lit corridor. She slipped through the slightly ajar door of her bedroom with ease. To Piper, it was almost strange for the Condor to look completely void of life. Piper made a quick beeline to the library. Reaching the library, she relished the soft warmth of the carpet beneath her bare feet. Smiling up at the many books that surrounded her, she could already feel the sweet surrender of sleep sweep over her.

Sinking into the plush cushions of the lone chair that graced itself as the only other piece of furniture present save the desks and bookcases, she let her eyes rove around the cluster of books at her disposal. She continued to do this until her gaze rested on an emerald green spine. Heaving herself up, she stretched forward and lightly brushed her fingers against it. The golden letters of the spine seemed to whisper under her fingertips as she gently stroked it. Taking the book in her hand, she turned it over. On the cover shone the words, _Uncovering the Myth of Storm Travel _by Edonis McSilverwing.

Piper had barely gotten through the first five chapters of the book before nodding off to sleep. Lavishing in the sleep sensation that numbed her every limb, she slept with the book cradled in her arms.

It was in this position that Aerrow found her. He stood in the corridor, only clad in a navy blue undershirt and red-and-blue flannel pants. Realizing that he'd never seen her in her pajamas, he let his emerald gaze meander over her sleeping form. Her hair, which would usually be restrained by her bright orange headband, was left to curl around her shoulders and cascade down her back. Her sky blue tank top fit snugly around the swell of her breasts and the curve of her waist, save the portion that was now exposing a sliver of her torso due to the book shifting in her arms. Her navy blue-and-topaz flannel pants flared around her. Smiling as he swiped a hand through his messy crimson hair, he waltzed into the library. Stopping a feet in front of her, he knelt down and reached forward to brush some of her midnight blue hair out of her face. _What would Piper be doing in here? Usually she's in her lab._ His gaze melted from her face to rest on the book that was practically melded into her arms. His smile only grew wider as he shook his head, his silent inquiry finally having an answer to it. Standing up from his crouch, he folded his arms as his smile morphed into a knowing smirk._Oh, Piper. What am I gonna with you?_


	4. Unveiling the Truth, Part I

Aviy and Korra walked in silence down the dock. Neither of them could bring themselves to speak, so the only sound was the whispers of the wind. Stopping at the end of the dock, they sat down and stared at the expanse of water known as the Yue Bay. The water crashed soundlessly beneath their feet, the wind gently teasing their hair. Tilting her head to the side, Aviy sighed as she closed her eyes. She was enjoying the dying warmth of the sun as it slipped beneath the horizon when Korra placed a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes with a jolt, she turned to look at her sister.

"You know, we're gonna hafta talk about this." Her violet gaze of curiosity quickly gave way to a dull, lifeless indigo. Turning away from the Avatar, she kept her gaze forward, silently refusing to continue the conversation. The hand on her shoulder tightened significantly, making her meet the cerulean gaze of her sister. Her wince in pain was met with an icy glare, ferociously reprimanding whatever pain the young Avohn Leigh wanted to oh-so deeply express.

Sighing in defeat, she looked back out at the gentle waves of the Yue. "Alright, I'll tell you. But couldja relax on my shoulder? I'm starting to lose the feeling in both my shoulder and the connection to the Fire element." Nodding, Korra released her shoulder and dropped her hand to rest on the edge of the dock. Another wave of silence washed over them as they watched the Yue sparkle in the oncoming twilight.

"I was gonna tell you about him, honestly. But, there's still so much about my training that I'm allowed to tell you."

Aviy wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up to her chest. She then leaned forward until she could rest her chin upon her knees. The wind tousled her hair, enshrouding her face from her sister. She smiled behind her curtain of thick locks. _At least something's going my way._ The thought and the smile were immediately banished when Korra reached forward to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear. _Even after all these years,_ _Korra's still the tender loving older sister I left behind._ The thought was so swift and unwanted, unnerving her to no end. She shivered slightly as she continued to keep her eyes trained on the mass of water. Felling the Avatar wrap her arm around her, she leaned into the contact as she regained her composure. Resting her head on her shoulder, she thought out her words and began her story. "I met him when I first came into the Northern Water Tribe. I just flew in from the Earth Kingdom. Because of my ability to Chakra change, I shape shifted into a Waterbender. Thankfully, no one had noticed, at least so I thought…"

_Flashback_

_Running past the many children that were playing between the igloos, Aviy made her way to the White Lotus Training Grounds. Remembering that Korra had once been transferred there to learn Waterbending brought tears to her eyes, tears that threatened to spill over. Aviy breathed in the scents and smells that wafted through open huts and the cluster of people. She was so taken up in her search for the Training Facility, she almost ran over a little boy that was hunched over in the middle of the path. Had it not been for her ability to airbend, the guilt of injuring that poor child would haunt her very spirit. Sending a gust of wind underneath her, she flipped effortlessly over the boy and landed softly in front of him._

_Turning to face the boy who was now standing upright, she was about to apologize and move on when a boy came running over to her clad in a light blue parka and dark blue pants. His face was a long oval with high cheekbones. His lips were a dark mocha brown and were quivering slightly. His head was shaved, save the tuft of chocolate brown hair that was kept in a high wolftail and his cerulean eyes were shining with genuine concern. __**Wow, he looks a little like Sokka.**__ Standing to her full height, she watched as he preened and poked at the little boy. After a while, the boy furrowed his brow and pushed off the older boy. Looking between them, Aviy could see that they shared some similar features: same long face, same high cheekbones, same cerulean eyes, same dark mocha lips and same outfit. The only difference was that the boy's head was unshaved, but the high wolftail was present. _

_"Geez, Tonavark, would you relax? I'm okay."_

_Tonavark smiled as he ruffled his hair. _**_That's Noah for you; always fooling around_**._ He thought as he looked him over. "Good, Mom would kill me if anything happened to you." An amiable silence settled over them until Noah nudged Tonavark, motioning towards Aviy. Smiling sheepishly, Tonavark rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Tonavark and this is-"_

_"Noah. Sorry about that: my name is Ariana, but you can call me Aviy. I just really need to get somewhere."_

_Smiling up at her, he shrugged simply. "No it's okay, Aviy. I was just practicing my Waterbending. I have a habit of not paying attention."_

_Still smiling up at her, she thought, __**Wow he's a lot like Bolin. Never wants to have anyone feel guilty or ashamed.**_ _She gave a sad smile as she remembered the life that she left behind so that she could train. She was so taken up in her reminiscing that she hardly heard the question that was directed to her. Blinking, she turned to look at Noah. "I'm sorry, Noah, what did you say?"_

_"I asked my brother if there's any way we can help you get where you need to go. Then again, where are you going?"_

_Aviy debated with telling them the truth of her coming to the Northern Water Tribe. Stepping forward, she placed her hand on Tonavark's shoulder. Taken aback by the action, a blush crept across his face. He noticed a faint white glow that pulsed from her right arm underneath her parka. She kept her hand there for a little while longer and gently let go of his shoulder so that she could do the same to Noah. Stepping back, she told them who she was and what her purpose was. Noah looked quite surprised, while Tonavark nodded in understanding. _**_So, that explains what I saw earlier. She used her ability to Chakra change… I wonder what she really looks like._**

_"But, I thought that the Avohn Leigh and the Avatar reincarnations disappeared years ago."_

_Aviy smiled down at Noah, who was hugging her around the waist. "I'm just glad you're okay." He murmured against her stomach. Chuckling at the vibrations of his innocent actions, she hugged him back. Tonavark stood off to the side, talking to a young lady. She was wearing a light blue parka with a snowflake design at the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun with two looplets hanging on either side of her elongated face. Her eyes were the same cerulean blue as Tonavark's and Noah's. Walking over to them, she smiled down at Aviy and Noah embracing each other. Noah looked up and smiled the widest grin Aviy had witnessed all day. "Mommy!"_

_Leaping into her arms, his mother laughed as she kissed his cheek. Still holding him in her arms, she saddled him to her hip so that she could get a better look at Aviy. "So, you must be Ariana. It's been a while since we've seen you. I'm Kya, though I don't think that you remember me." She smirked as she watched Aviy's eyes grew wide._

_"K-Kya? As in Tenzin's older sister?! Wait, you're Katara and Aang's daughter, aren't you?"_

_Chuckling, Kya nodded. Her smile subsided and took on a more serious outlook. Setting Noah down, she extended her hand towards Aviy. "Come, my mother has been expecting you."_

_Nodding, Aviy took her hand and followed her into a nearby igloo. She had barely gotten in when she was immediately recognized by Katara. "Ariana, come here, child." Letting go of Kya's hand, Aviy ran into the strong arms of the frail looking woman. Taking in the warmth of the waterbending Sifu, she felt the tears she had so desperately tried to bite back begin to fall silently. Katara walked her over to sit on one of the many fur pellet rugs that lined the floor and let her cry herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

"I was asked many questions about while I was there. Most of them circling around you. When I told them I didn't know anything considering your whereabouts, they stopped asking and began my Waterbending training with Master Katara. As for Tonavark, we spent many hours down there together." Her cheeks turned rosy as she continued. "He walked me to and from my training. That said a lot about him, especially since he was training to be the Kuhnto Kuro. Eventually, there came a time when I couldn't see him, so I blamed it on his training. But I began to feel that he didn't want to be around me anymore. I almost thought that he had found someone else to talk to in the village. Then it just became unbearable, with all the secrets and the taking off when we were able to talk." Aviy chuckled to herself, staring out at the Yue. Reaching up to touch the betrothal necklace around her neck, she smiled sadly. She hugged her knees tighter to herself as she continued. "Then one day, he just showed up after I finished training. For a second, I didn't recognize him: it'd been almost two years since I saw him last. He had gotten taller and his wolftail had reached the nape of his neck. I couldn't keep up with his thoughts or emotions so I just stood there looking at him. I still remember that day…"


	5. Connecting with a Good Book

Piper yawned as she sat up on the couch. Her back clicked and popped as she arched forward, her arms releasing the book so that Aerrow now had a better look at Piper's toned abdomen. Aerrow felt his cheeks burn as he took in her lithe form. Turning on his heels, he was halfway out the door when he heard his name. Poking his head through the door, he felt his cheeks flare up again as Piper fiddled with the top half of her tank top. When he finally spoke up, his voice was a bit hesitant, almost uncertain. "Yeah, Piper?"

Piper cocked an eyebrow as she caught the slight hesitancy underlying his usually otherwise calm tone. Shrugging it off, she continued. "How did you know I was in here?"

Aerrow shifted his weight from one foot to the other, successfully averting her gaze as he looked around at all the books that lined the bookshelf. _Damn, her eyes are beautiful… you just can't help but get lost in them._

"Uh, Aerrow?" His gaze melted from his attempt at distracting himself to focus on his Navigator. He was met with a quizzical expression and a raised brow. It took a while for him to register that he had not answered her inquiry as he played dumb. "Aerrow, are you okay? I know it's early and all, but you really seem like you're out of it."

Aerrow stood blinking with a blank expression. Clearing his throat, he gave a small smile. "Sorry Piper, I just didn't see you in your room or your lab this morning. I checked the bridge and only saw Finn and Junko. I was just about to go check your room again when Stork suggested that I try the library. I almost forgot we had own."

Piper smiled sympathetically, her amber eyes shining. Pushing herself up from the plush cushion she had slept in, she picked up her book and walked towards the door. Aerrow glanced down at the book that was cradled in the crook of her arm. "So, whatcha got there?"

Still smiling, she followed his gaze. "Oh, this?" she asked, removing it from her arm so that Aerrow could have a better look.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice it as I walked in. Mind if I have a look at it?" Shaking her head in response, she held it out to him. She felt her cheeks flare up slightly as his fingers brushed hers. Holding the book in his hands, he ran his fingers against the spine and cover. Opening the book, he skimmed the first three pages before handing it back to Piper. He froze as he became aware of how close he was to her. He felt his heart race as he smelled the delicate scent of vanilla and lavender waft in front of him. He slowly looked up and met, yet again, a quizzical look.

"Uh, Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

Aerrow raised a brow in confusion until Piper gestured downward. Looking down, he realized that he was still holding onto the book. Chuckling nervously, he released the book and side stepped through the door. Piper rolled her eyes as she headed to her room. _Even after years of being surrounded by them… I guess I'll never understand boys._


	6. Unveiling the Truth, Part II

_Flashback_

_Tonavark smiled as he strode over to the Avohn Leigh, who was still staring at him as if he had grown a third head. Aviy felt her face grow warm as she looked at him. If she thought he was cute when she met him, he was definitely handsome now. __**Spirits help me**__, she thought. __**If he comes any closer, so help me Aang I'll faint.**__ She smiled in response as he stopped in front of her, arms outstretched to receive her. It took all her willpower not to collapse as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know it's been a while. But, I just had to see you."_

_She smiled as she felt his tenor voice rumble against her ear. Pulling away from the embrace, Aviy studied his face. His face was stoic, but his eyes shone brightly with curiosity, tenderness and… love? Aviy mentally slapped herself, not believing it for a second. __**Maybe he just missed my company and wanted to talk**__. She felt her heart sink as she thought about this._

_"So," he said, effectively derailing her train of thought. "we need to talk." Taking her hand, he led her to the Northeast portion of the Training grounds. Looking around quickly, he relinquished his hold around her hand and let go of it entirely. "I'm gonna ask you something. But you need to answer me honestly."_

_Aviy blinked in surprise, but nodded._

_"What do you really look like?" Aviy looked at him warily, mulling over what she just heard. It only took a while for her to comprehend the question's true meaning and her eyes grew wide in realization._

**_So, that's why I sensed curiosity in his facial expression. Why did I feel that my true power wouldn't have been discovered? I hope he's the only one that witnessed it. _**_Sighing, she closed her eyes in concentration. Tonavark stepped backwards as the snow began to swirl around her at top speed, blurring into a ball of water. When the winds had dissipated, a different girl was standing before him._

_This girl had long black hair with a bold white streak in front. Her skin was a beautiful tan and her lips were a rich mahogany. In place of her parka was a fur trimmed cloak. Opening her eyes, they were a breathtaking shade of violet. Looking away, she bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall. "This… this is the real me…" she managed to choke out before turning her back to the young teen. She let her tears fall silently and steadily before she began to shake visibly. She was so taken up with her crying that she hardly took notice of Tonavark's presence until she felt a slight pressure surrounding her upper arms. He leaned forward so that she could hear him without raising his voice. As he spoke, his breath teasingly encompassed the outer shell of her ear. _

_"Come here." He felt her stiffen under his hold and he gently turned her around so that her head was resting on his shoulder. His arms snaked around her form and his hand began to thread through her hair in attempts of calming her down. Soon, her silent sobs became nothing more than silent tears. An indescribable warmth washed over her and she immediately relaxed in his arms as she allowed herself to be held._

**_I've never been held like this before. It feels so… passionate, as if to fulfill a need. Can he possibly… love me? The way I love him?_**

_Tonavark continued to thread his fingers through her hair as he too, lost himself in thought._

**_Why would she hide this from me? Why would she hide her true self from me? Was it because she wanted to fit in, or so that she wouldn't be judged on her appearance? I can't even begin to fathom how much it hurts that she didn't trust me with something as simple as identity. Sigh, well, if she was afraid to tell me, then there had to be a reason._**

_Tonavark stopped his wondering and looked down at the girl he held in his arms. She looked up at him. As he gazed into her deep violet eyes, he smiled. He scarcely noticed that her cheeks were tinged a slight pink as she lost herself in the sea of blue called his eyes. Leaning until his forehead was softly resting against hers, his smile grew wider as he saw her cheeks took on a light burgundy. "I have something for you, but you need to trust me and close your eyes."_

_The slightest of smiles illuminated her face as she complied with his wishes. Stepping back slightly, Tonavark reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "Evy, I've loved you since the day I met you and I just wanted you to know that I never forgot about you while I was training. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But now I want to know if you feel the same way."_

_Aviy couldn't believe her ears as she listened to him profess his love to her. She smiled as she spoke._

_"I've always loved you; and it's not because of who your family is. A day never went by that you weren't running through my mind." She turned away, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I actually though that you had fallen in love someone else in the village." She heard Tonavark laugh as he came closer._

_"Then if you love me, will you marry me?" he breathed against her ear. The widest of grins spread across her face. As she nodded, she felt something cool slip against her neck before her lips were captured in a sweet, gentle kiss. Leaning into the kiss, she smiled inwardly. Their hearts began to beat in sync as they got lost in the love that had been kept secret. They broke the kiss in all smiles, until a realization dawned upon them._

_"Wait, we can't get married; not now at least." Tonavark lifted her chin and kissed her gently. His thumbs grazed her still closed eyes and he smirked._

_"You can open your eyes now," he replied teasingly. He laughed as her eyes fluttered open. She furrowed her brow in mock frustration and she nudged him playfully, her indigo eyes alight with fond mischief. "As I was saying, we're only thirteen, as in too young to get married." She looked up at him as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. His face had turned to one of thoughtfulness, despite his playfully sparkling sea blue eyes. A smile spread across his features as he softly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I was planning for us to get married when we were seventeen. But you're my fiancée, which means that you also have a say in this marriage." After a while of contemplating the option that had been presented to her, she mimicked his smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing the obvious pleasure, they shared a quick kiss and walked hand-in-hand into the Dojo._

_End flashback_


	7. Tinkering with a Confession

Piper was tinkering with some crystals as she flipped through her new book. It had been a week since she had found it and she had wasted no time in delving deeper into the wisdom of Storm Travel. It was truly a page turner, but she remembered her duty as the Condor's Navigator/Tactician Specialist/First Officer/Crystal Specialist. She sighed inwardly as she reached for a pair of tongs to pick up a Sage-Emerald Light hybrid crystal lying on the ground. The Atmos has been quiet for the most part after a Cyclonian reconnaissance got intercepted, which left her some time to look for the ancient Storm crystal that the book had instructed about. Finn was in his room practicing his sharpshooter skills by launching objects from his crossbow when the door swooshed open and Aerrow walked in. He paused his launching to cast a wary glance at the redhead as he sat down at his desk. Placing down his crossbow to pick up a ball, he commenced to play catch with the wall. Deciding to fill the silence, he cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you to the pad of the Finnster?" He smirked as he continued, his gaze still fixed on the ball. "Isn't this roundabout the time you visit _Piper_?" At the mention of the Navigator, Aerrow flushed slightly. Finn laughed good-naturedly at Aerrow's flustered expression. Shrugging it off, he continued to bounce the ball across the room. Aerrow watched the marksman closely as he observed how relaxed he was. _When in Vapos, do as the Vaposians do, right? _ Aerrow leaned back as he placed his feet on top of the desk and draped his arms casually across the back of the chair. A rare sense of comfort and ease flooded his veins.

"Hey Finn?" At the mention of his name, the blonde looked up. He nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his game.

"Have you realized that Piper has been keeping a little more to herself?" Blinking, Finn nodded as a knowing smile crossed his features. It was just like his cousin to keep to herself, especially when it came to her favorite aspect of her job: crystals. Turning back to resume his game of catch, he pursed his lips before shrugging.

"Well yeah, I've noticed; but isn't she our crystal specialist? It's kinda her job to make sure that when we do have to fight the Cyclonians, she gives us the right crystals that will help give the most damage." Aerrow nodded thoughtfully, but felt that something else was a component for Piper's isolation. Finn watched the leader in silence. A flash of disbelief flickered across his face and the blond couldn't help but roll his eyes. Everyone knew how deeply Aerrow cared for Piper, even if he was too oblivious to see it. So, it bothered them to no end when he worried so much over her; especially when Piper was one that didn't follow the rules of being anything less that independent.

"Aerrow, you worry too much," he stated flippantly. "I mean, you seem to find everything wrong with Piper when she doesn't talk to you. Isn't she, like, entitled to time to herself?" Aerrow blinked as he regarded the sharpshooter with a look akin to disbelief.

After a while of silence, the door swooshed open and Junko walked in. "Hey guys…" He trailed off as he took one look at the Sky Knight and the Marksman. Shrugging, he turned to the door. "I'll just come back later." With that, he and walked out the room without another word. Finn and Aerrow shared a look as they got up and headed towards the door. Placing an apologetic hand on the Sky Knight's shoulder, he left through the open door to see what Junko wanted.


	8. Unveiling the Truth, Part III

Korra and Aviy had made it to the Air Temple and were sitting in Korra's room. Korra reclined comfortably on her bed as she listened intently to her sister's recount of her love."Master Katara wasn't surprised at all when she heard that Tony wanted to marry me. And if I can remember correctly, Kya just said 'It's about damn time. Spirits, I thought I'd have to send Noah.' " The Avatar laughed heartily at the remark as she sat up to look over at her sister. She had long since discarded her white dress to put on a plain sky blue dress that had a hood attached it. Her night dress appeared a soft white in the moonlight, which accented the flecks of gold and amber in her dark hair. She padded over to lay beside the Avatar, who pulled her into a warm embrace.

An amiable silence enveloped them until Korra spoke up. "So, what did you look like?" Aviy pulled out of the embrace to look up at her, a brow arched in mild bewilderment. After a thought, her eyes widened in understanding and smiled up at Korra. Slipping from the bed, she levitated over to stand in the middle of the room. As she set her feet back on the ground, a lotus flower sprang up and encased her. A soft pink aura began to pulsate around the lotus flower, while a soft blue emanated from the petals. Korra stayed shock still as the flower opened up to reveal a girl with white hair and mocha brown skin. Water from within the center of the flower flowed around her as she levitated into the air. When she opened her eyes, they glowed a soft blue. She floated over to where Korra was, the flower disappearing from sight. Her hair was a fishtail braided that wafted down to her waist and two wolftails framed her face.

She smiled at the Avatar's amazed expression, but frowned inwardly as she reached forward in disbelief. Her cool fingertips wafted across her face as if memorizing every contour. Catching her hand, she led her to the window. Leaning up, she breathed softly into her ear. "Watch this." She touched the window and looked up the moon. In a beat, a soft silver aura began to glow around her until a ghostly reflection of herself appeared at the window. If Korra hadn't paid close attention, she would've regarded the whole thing as a trick of the moonlight. Aviy leaned her forehead against the window as she whispered to her reflection. "It's nice to see you again, Princess Yue."


	9. Business as Usual

Aerrow made his way to Piper's room door. Upon reaching the door, he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. A muffled answer of confirmation was given and the door swooshed open. Aerrow was greeted with the delicate scent of vanilla and lavender as he walked in. Piper looked up from her work to glance back at her Sky Knight. He had changed out of his armor to wear a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Even with his ruby red hair, Aerrow just didn't look like Aerrow. Due to the inactivity, he had allotted a dress down day. Just like Aerrow, Piper was also out of uniform. In place of her usual navy blue and orange, she wore a black form fitting tank top and gray faded jeans that hugged her slender form. Her hair was still down and looked slightly damp. Aerrow felt his cheeks flare up as he stared at her. Wow… _has he always looked this beautiful?_

Piper raised a quizzical brow at she regarded him. _What is up with Aerrow? _She shrugged inwardly as she went back to her reading. _I'll never understand boys._ Deciding against making a scene, she caught his gaze and waved him over to sit. Once he was seated, she placed down her book and gave him her full attention.

"Piper, what have you been doing on here? It's almost like you spend every waking moment in your lab." She smiled at the concern in his voice and he gently placed his hand on hers. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he continued. "Not that I should be too concerned, I'm just wondering what you've been up to." Piper quickly glanced down at their hands before meeting his gaze.

"Oh, you know me: I'm just working on crystals and strategies." Aerrow's emerald orbs caught sight of the book and raised a speculative brow at the Specialist.

He sighed as he stood up, his hand giving hers a gentle squeeze before finally releasing it. "Alright, Piper, just don't overwork yourself." She smiled as she turned back to her work. "Don't worry, Aerrow. I'll be just fine." He lingered a little longer but said nothing as he left through the automatic door. _Trust me, Piper. I'll stop worrying once when I figure out why I'm feeling this way._


	10. Unveiling the Truth, Part IV

Korra looked on in disbelief. _Did she just say __**Princess Yue**__? As in… the Moon Spirit?_ Her sister, the Avohn Leigh, was talking to the spiritual essence of Tai-Lao. Still staring at her sister's reflection, she watched as the Element Keeper's hand went to the glass and commenced to pull the Moon Spirit through it until they were both standing face-to-face. By this time, the Princess had gained color, while the Avatar had lost hers. The two teens looked so much alike, for a moment the Avatar had no idea who was who. That is, until she heard one say:

"Is that Aang's Reincarnate?" the other snow haired teen nodded approvingly before leaning over to whisper something to her. A hum of understanding was heard as the Moon Spirit moved towards the calmer looking teen. "Greetings, Avatar Korra, I am Princess Yue. It's an honor to finally meet the sister of the Avohn Leigh." Blinking, the brunette cast a glance in the direction of the one she now knew was her sister.

"You told the Princess about me?" the inquiry however was spoken in amazement, not anger. _There were times when I forgot to mention her, but it seems as if Aviy spent every waking moment with me in mind._

"Of course I did, Korra." Said Reincarnate jumped in surprise as she whirled around to regard her younger sibling. She had changed back into her regular outlook, though her eyes appeared more blue than violet. "Besides, you're my sister: what good is being related to the Avatar if you can't brag about how awesome they are?" a genuine smile melted the initial shock as she looked between the two younger teens. The Princess cast a glance in the direction of the moon and looked back at the Avohn Leigh. A look of understanding was exchanged and they embraced one another.

"I hope to see you again, Siyona." She whispered as she slipped out of the embrace. She hugged Korra as well before she shimmered out of sight.

A moment of silence passed before the younger of the two spoke up. "Korra, can I ask you something?" Hearing her hum in response, she smiled. _I just hope she'll be willing to help me once I tell her._


	11. Crystal Getaway

"Now, I just need that Phoenix crystal and I'm all set." Piper swiftly pulled off her googles as the sweat trickled down her forehead. Just as she was about to tinker with the Sage-Emerald Light hybrid crystal lying next to her hand, the door swooshed open to reveal Finn holding the desired crystal she needed. Stepping inside, he placed the stone into her outstretched hand and leaned against the counter. She replaced her googles back and a moment of silence ensued, save the sound of pressurized electricity and clinks each time the stone was touched with a chisel.

After a while, she straightened up and pushed her eyewear up until they were resting on top of her head. Finn was wearing a black T-shirt with the words, "Atmos' Greatest Sharpshooter" on the front and washed out jeans. For once, his hair wasn't spiky, so it flopped into one of his eyes and the rest was pulled back to make a rattail.

"Piper, I know you love studying crystals and all. I mean, you are the crystal Specialist." He paused when he heard her offhandedly hum in response, silently urging him to get on with it. "But… well, why do you need a Phoenix crystal?" Said Specialist sighed as she placed down her tools so that she was fully focused on the sixteen-year-old in front of her.  
"Why is my needing a Phoenix crystal so important to you?" She shot back in annoyance and curiosity. The blond just looked down at his feet for a moment, sorting through his thoughts before he said anything.

"Look, Piper, I know we don't usually see eye-to-eye; but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you." Amber eyes widened in surprise and she blinked a couple times to process if what she was hearing was correct. "I mean, yeah we fight and stuff, but we have fun doing it. Besides, you know me, I love being in the know." Taking her silence as a cue to continue, he did. "Personally, I'm just asking so that Stork doesn't give us all a one-way pass to Sky's Expanse again, if anything goes wrong." Hearing her laugh, he smiled and they shared a rare moment of amiable companionship.  
"Alright, Finn. I'll tell you." He waited patiently for her to continue. Leaning forward, she whispered, "I wanna see what's out there." Seeing the vacant stare, she added, "I mean, beyond the Atmos and even beyond that."  
"You mean… you wanna find out what else exists?" The Navigator was taken back by the statement that all she could do was nod numbly. It took a while before she found her voice.

"Well…yeah. I mean, there's gotta be more out there than just what we know, right?" Finn smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, there's gotta be." He cocked his head to the side in likeness to being thoughtful as he looked down at her work desk. "And you just have to be the one to find it, huh?" Upon looking back up, he was met with a hurtful expression. "Aww, come on, Piper. I'm just teasing you. Besides," he paused as he nudged her gently in the shoulder closest to him, "I don't think anyone else would be fit to find out what other crystals can be used to finish off the Cyclonians." She grinned widely as she threw her arms around his waist. The sudden movement threw the unsuspecting blond to teeter backward as he steadied himself. Once he was stable, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. _I can see why Aerrow would be so fond of her: her smile makes her one of the most beautiful out there._ He smiled as he felt her arms tighten slightly. _I just wish he'd stop tripping over the fact that he cares more than he lets on… especially since Piper feels the same way._

"When are you planning to leave?" He felt her sigh as she shifted in his arms.

"In two days." She shifted again before she continued. "I can't travel without a storm." Finn's eyes widened as he unconsciously tightened his hold on his cousin.

"Pi, we may be the Storm Hawks, but that's supposed to be the worst storm to hit in the history of Atmos." He sighed as he leaned down to whisper, "I can't let you do that." _Aerrow would throw me off the Condor and into the Wastelands (without my Skimmer and a parachute) if he found out._ Her head shot up so that she was looking at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Finn," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm going to use that storm and that is final." The Marksman only looked at her with such a seriousness that her resolve began to dissipate.

_There is no way I'm becoming a Finn flambé because she wants to go exploring, family or not. _"Piper Melonia Stonemake. You. Aren't. Going." By this time, the Specialist was struck dumb. So bad, that she didn't even notice the small smirk on his face. "Unless I know how long you're going for and I can help you pack."

The bluenette didn't know whether to slap him silly or jump for joy. "Thank you!" The blond visibly relaxed at her response and she giggled. However, when her giggling fit subsided, she began to worry. "What about the others?"

"No sweat, I can handle Aerrow." He chuckled when he saw her face sport a light dusting of pink. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he said, "you just get ready."


	12. Preparing for a Reunion

"Run that by me again." Aviy rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside the bewildered Bolin.

"For the last time, we're going to be having a visitor come to see us." Turning to Mako she said, "So, I want you and Korra to be on your best behavior." Bolin and Asami snickered at the twin expressions of disbelief.

"Way, way, way, way, wait." The Firebender sputtered incredulously. "Why am I getting a warning when she's more likely than not to do something." Korra crossed her arms as she scoffed.

"Well, at least I don't have the habit of brooding." The Earthbender and raven haired beauty laughed at his expense.

"Besides Mako, according to what Aviy's told us, she feels that it's someone she knows from her travel to the Fire Nation."

"And," Asami added as she leaned more into Bolin, "we wanna make a good impression." Turning to the violet-eyed teen, she asked, "So, what's the name of this visitor?"

Shrugging, she quipped, "That's just it: I know what they look like, but I don't remember their name."

"So what you're tryna say is…" Bolin paused his train of thought as he tried to sort himself out. "I don't get it… but I'll help you out." Seeing the gleam in her eyes, he smiled as she hugged him softly.

"Thanks, Bo. I knew you'd understand." Releasing him, she looked at the group surrounding her. "You guys will help too, right?"

"Of course we'll help you, Cupcake." Asami smiled as she got up to move to the kitchen. Mako and Korra shared a look before they nodded in response. Happy with the general feedback, she got up to go find Tenzin and Pema.


	13. A Storm's the Way to Travel

Folding the last of her belongings, Piper placed them in her suitcase. Turning to her cousin, she announced,  
"Well Finn, that's the last of them." A sad smile crossed his features as he zipped up her suitcase. Looking out the window to see the dark clouds that were beginning to gather, he wearily ran his hand through his hair.

"So," he sighed. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She sighed in turn as she clutched her newly made Storm crystal in hand.

"No, Finn. It's not goodbye." The Navigator looked out at the dark clouds that started to release their torrent of rain. _I just hope the guys will be okay on their recon._ Turning back to the Marksman, she smiled sadly. "I'll be back and I'll keep in touch somehow until I do."

Picking up her stuff, they made their way to the Hangar bay where her Heliscooter was waiting. Putting the Storm crystal in the crystal converter, she took her bags and stowed them away into the hidden compartments. Once she was finished, Finn walked over to the control panel on the Bridge and opened the ramp before making his way back to the Hangar bay. They took a moment to look at the blundering gusts of wind that drove the rain in different paths.

"Seems like the perfect storm, huh Piper?" She sighed as she did another check over of her Heliscooter.

"Yeah, Finn. It is the perfect storm." Rubbing the back of his head, he let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"You, uh, take care of yourself out there." She chuckled as she patted his hand.

"You too, Finn." She could almost hear the smirk when he said,

"Don't I always, Piper?" They laughed as they continued to stare out at the storm that somehow kept them sane. As the laugher subsided, reality set in.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you around, Finn." Pulling her into him, he softly kissed the crown of her head. Leaning downward, he whispered,

"In the meantime, I'm gonna talk some sense into Aerrow." He snickered softly as he felt her lightly punch his stomach. "Don't forget about us while you go exploring." He felt her laugh as she shifted in his arms.

"Don't worry I won't." Pulling out of his embrace, she leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. "See you later, Finn." With that, she got onto her Sky ride and revved it up, disappearing into the eye of the storm, leaving behind a slightly worried blond to close the ramp to the Hangar bay.


	14. Just a Stumbling Block

"Let me see if I understand, and correct me if I'm wrong." Aviy nodded at the Airbender as he stroked his beard. "You're asking permission for a guest to stay here for a while. Not just any guest, but a supposed old friend from your training in the Fire Nation." Seeing her nod again, he sat back in his seat. Turning to his wife who was gently rocking their three-month-old son, Rohan in her arms, he smiled. His fond smile deepened slightly as he regarded the teen before him.

The family of Airbenders, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Korra and Aviy had just moved back into the Air Temple after dealing with the whole Amon and the Bending Revolution ordeal. It had taken three months to restore a quarter of the original balance in Republic City. Poor Korra had been working day in and day out giving benders back their bending and leaving Aviy to deal with the Triple Triads. To put it mildly, a visitor would only add to the stress. The thought seemed to register because her face fell before he could give his response. Just as he was about to say something, she left the room with a sad smile.

"First Korra, now poor Aviy." Pema stood up as she bounced little Rohan in her arms. "You know just as well as I do that she doesn't ask for much. But the one time she does, you think no." Just as she ambled towards the door, Ikki barged into the room.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy made Evy cry!" Pema threw a stern look over at her husband. Her expression softened when she saw that the usually energetic Airbender was also on the verge of tears. Aviy had been a part of the family since she was pregnant with Jinora. Though the violet-eyed teen was closer in age with the bookworm preteen, she was always closer in communication with Ikki. It did make sense: both girls were energetic and free-spirited. Also with their high spirits came their very case sensitive emotions; especially since they have a way of reading people out.  
"I'll be out there as soon as I put your brother to sleep." Tears forgotten, she allowed her mother to go through first. A bout of silence passed before the little girl spoke up.

"You said no, didn't you, Daddy?" When he didn't say anything, she shrugged. "It's too bad that you did, she said she wanted her friend to meet you the most." She bent a ball of air and jumped on it. "Bye, Daddy." She scooted out of the room to go check on the sad-looking ebony haired teen.


	15. A Whole New World Or is It?

Finally reaching the eye of the storm, Piper cast the Storm crystal at it. A portal amidst the dark clouds and lightning appeared and a wave of skepticism washed over her. _Can't turn back now._ Doing a quick check over, she dove right in. A bolt of lightning blinded her for a moment before she saw… moving blue. As she got closer to the end of the tunnel, she saw that it was growing bigger and bigger. When she finally emerged, she saw that the mass of blue was water. The portal disappeared behind her as she took in her surroundings. _Where am I gonna land when there's no terra in sight?_ Looking down, she saw that the water had land masses protruding from it. One in particular had a lot of buildings and strange noises with even stranger modes of transportation. For some reason, they echoed in the remembrance region of her brain.

Looking across the mass of water, she saw one with one big building and smaller ones with lots of trees and stone. Flying a little closer to it, she could make out people in clothing that looked strangely familiar. _Maybe they can tell me where I am._ She flew down and landed softly on the cobblestone. Sliding off her Sky Ride, she cleared her throat.  
"Hello there, I'm Piper." The group of people turned to look at her strangely. That is, all of them except for the girl who looked up at her. A sense of familiarity washed over the Navigator as she stared into her violet eyes. She saw a smile spread across her tanned features as she walked up to her. Her hair was dark and shimmery as it bounced behind her, save the front portion that had snow white streaks on it. Her white dress was long and silk looking with splits that stopped at mid-thigh. The top half was skin tight and accentuated her curves, wrapping around her shoulders and arms. Her mahogany lips were pulled into a friendly smile and she had a bang that was streaked with snow white.

Stopping in front of her, she stretched out her hand. "Hey, Piper. I'm Aviy. Nice to meet you." The Navigator smiled in turn as she shook hands with her. Aviy wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she moved to stand beside her. "I suppose you're wondering where you are, right?" Nodding, she smiled at the grand sweep when she said, "Welcome to Air Temple Island." The others laughed as well, walking up to the duo. Looking at them, she smiled. "Where are my manners? Piper, these are my family and friends." Pointing to each person starting from Tenzin, she said: "This is Tenzin and Pema and their beautiful children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan. That's my sister, Korra, her boyfriend, Mako, his brother Bolin and his girlfriend Asami." After hearing everyone's warm greeting, the others, save Pema and Tenzin, dispersed to what they were doing.

Smiling warmly at the bluenette, Pema asked, "Piper, darling, where are you going to stay during your visit?" Blinking, she shifted from one foot to another. "Well, now that I know where I am, I guess I'll stay with my grandfather in the Fire Nation." Aviy's eyes widened as she looked closer at the girl standing alongside her. Soon, she was imagining a different girl: one with dark hair fixed up into a bun held in place by chopsticks and wearing a deep red sleeveless version of her dress. Staring at her dress, she imagined the royal emblem on it. All too soon, a name came to mind and out her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Konatsumi? Is that you?" Piper turned to stare unblinkingly at her for a good while.

_Did she just say Konatsumi? _"How do you know my name?" She asked, finally being able to think through the haze of her mind.

Aviy shrugged in bemusement. "I dunno… I guess that's just the name I remember from my visit to the Fire Nation." Piper blinked in amazement. _The only person who called me that is my grandfather._ Narrowing her eyes at the teen who was casually smirking in front of her, she asked, "When and why did you go to the Fire Nation?"

Still smirking, she calmly replied, "I went for the first time when I was about five and left when I was seven." Shrugging, she continued, "I was there to be trained by Prince Iroh's father, Fire Lord Zuko."

Piper's eyes looked as if they were about to roll right out of her head. "Siyona, is that you?" Seeing the nod, the Navigator flung her arms about her tightly. "I can't believe it's you." Aviy laughed as she hugged her just as tightly. Releasing her hold on the Avohn Leigh, she turned to look at the parents of four with the sunniest of smiles. "Can I call my grandfather? He'd love to know where I am." Pema nodded as she led the bluenette to the stairs. They were barely through the door when Tenzin called them back. "Konatsumi, please tell your grandfather that you'll be staying on Air Temple Island until you leave." His wife smiled as the midnight haired girl nodded and they walked inside.

Just as he made to follow them in, he felt a slight pressure about his torso and looked down to behold his surrogate daughter beaming up at him. "I knew you'd turn around, Tenzin. Thank you." He smiled down at her as he hugged her back. Upon releasing her, she air bended herself an air scooter and zoomed down to the Air Temple training grounds.


	16. A Shield at Bay keeps an Aerrow Away

Finn was rocking out to some tunes on his guitar nicknamed the Rock Machine when Aerrow came in. Putting it down, he was surprised to say the least when he saw the Sky Knight automatically put his feet up on the desk and drape his arms across the back of the chair. A comfortable silence enveloped them as the blond tossed him the ball and they commenced a game of catch.

"So, how'd recon go?"  
"It went okay, I guess… besides, it was just Cyclonis and Dark Ace."  
"So what you're saying is that I didn't miss any action?" The redhead only shrugged as he passed the ball back to the saddened teen.  
"Wanna hear something weird?" the blond shrugged offhandedly as he caught the ball and twirled it in his grasp before he tossed it back to the red haired Sky Knight.  
"Sure, whatcha got?" he snickered before he tossed the ball back to him.  
"Ravess asked for you." Aerrow watched as Finn's face changed from initial shock to disgust.  
"Okay… that's not weird, that's just creepy. And dude, isn't she like, in her thirties?"  
"I dunno, Finn… speaking of age, how old do you think Dark Ace is?"  
"I dunno, man. But it makes my skin crawl tryna figure that out."  
"… eugh. I agree. But do you think that he and Cyclonis-"  
"Dude… don't even go there."  
"Alright, well I'm gonna go talk to Piper." Removing his feet from the desk, he walked over to the door when he heard his name. Turning to the blond who looked unusually calm, he waited to hear what he had to say.  
"I wouldn't go visiting Piper if I were you." Crossing his arms, he looked questionably at the blond Marksman. Though he was aware of the familial relationship between him and the bluenette, he couldn't help but ask.  
"Finn, what did you do?"  
"Okay, first off: I didn't do anything." At the raised brow, he quickly added, "This time, I'm innocent."  
"Then why can't I go see Piper?"  
"Because she's asleep. Remember the last time someone woke her up?"

_Flashback_  
_It was nine-thirty in the morning and everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Even Finn was awake and fighting with Radarr for the last slice of toast. Junko had just finished off his fourth helping of pancakes and Stork was working on another side project. The redhead furrowed his brow in thought. __**I wonder where Piper is… it's not like her to sleep in.**__ Taking the slice of toast from the quarrelsome duo, he told Radarr to go check on the Navigator._

_All was going fine until everyone heard a shriek, followed by the sounds of struggle and a terrific thud. Hearing the sound, Aerrow and Finn went to see what happened. Turning down the corridor, they were surprised to see the co-pilot encased in a block of ice and a certain crystal Specialist wielding a chrome staff, looking very upset to be disturbed. Hearing movement behind her, she shot out three bolts of ice that the boys had deftly dodged before she ground out, "Wake me up again, and I'll be sure to come out with an incinerator crystal at my disposal." She turned on a dime and waltzed back to her room. Right before the door opened, she added, "And next time, I won't miss." She left the hall with Finn and Aerrow shivering in fear of their lives._  
_End Flashback_


	17. Adjusting to a Life Long Ago

"Alright Grandfather, I'll see you soon… Love you too… bye." Piper smiled as she hung up the phone. It had been a while since she had been to the Fire Nation to see her grandfather. The last time she had went to see him was when she was nine. She had spoken to him, but it just wasn't the same. Looking around, she smiled. _If I'll be staying here, I might as well get my stuff and find out where I'm gonna sleep._

"Already taken care of." The bluenette almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around, she was surprised to the point of speechlessness. There was her old time friend and companion looking her in the face with a sweet smile that came only too natural to her. "Want me to show you where it is?"

Shaking herself from her stupor, she sighed. "Siyona, how many times have I told you to stop reading my thoughts?" Aviy feigned innocence as she walked into the kitchen. Picking up a plate, she began to wash them and air-bend them dry. A few moments later, she calmly turned around to regard the slightly miffed teen before her.

"As many times as I've told you that you worry too much." Piper rolled her eyes as she picked up a nearby cloth and commenced to dry the counters. The Avohn Leigh watched her friend with a raised brow, but said nothing. Once the counters were dry, she asked, "Why don't you use your bending?"

The young Navigator merely looked at her with a raised brow as well before leaning against the counter. "What're you talking about? I'm not a bender." She scratched at the dirt that had gathered beneath her fingernails. "I'm a First Officer, crystal Specialist, Navigator and Tactician; I don't recall being a bender, even if I am from the Fire Nation." The young Bending Keeper just regarded her with a deadpanned expression for a while longer. _I guess it's up to me to help her remember… there's no way that her grandfather's gonna be happy that she forgot a part of herself._ Taking her hand, she nodded in the direction of the door. "Come, Kona, let's go see your room."


	18. Help is on the Way

Aerrow grimaced in memory of the ice casket that took four hours to thaw out, plus an additional four before poor Radarr regained feeling in his fingers. He was out of commission for a whole month because of the nasty cold he came down with. No one had ever seen Piper so mad. Even Finn was afraid to poke fun at her, and that was saying something.

Turning to the door, he stretched."Well, I'm gonna nap till tomorrow. I'll see you later, Finn." Said blond just nodded in acknowledgement and laid back after the door automatically closed behind him.

Even with admitting it out loud, the whole Piper expedition thing still didn't sink in until after the fact. He had let Piper, his cousin and admittedly best confidante, out and off the Condor without the Sky Knight's knowing. _Starling would know what to do…_ A moment of silence passed before he shot up in bed. _I need to get ahold of Starling!_ With that, he bolted out of the room. Coming onto the Bridge, he was happy to see Stork at the helm. "Stork, buddy!" When the Merb turned around, he sighed when he saw the face-splitting grin on his face.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Can you contact Starling somehow?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's an emergency, Stork. So, can you please help me out, just this once?"

The Helmsman pondered the proposal for a while. Usually Piper would be ecstatic to have the Interceptor make a visit. _Speaking of which, I haven't heard from her since I came in… that's not like her. I hope she hasn't contacted some kind of disease that we'd have to quarantine the whole ship._ He shuddered a little at the thought before he remembered Finn's proposal. "Alright, Finn. I'll send her a wire." He started to go to the cockpit when he turned around. "What should I tell her?"

Finn paled slightly at the inquiry. "Uh… if she asks, just come get me, okay?"

He quickly left the room, with a confused Helmsman in his wake. Stork sighed as he made his way to patch a wire to the blond's sibling. _I've learned that sometimes, it's better not to ask._


	19. Learning an Old Identity

"Well, Kona, what do you think of your new room?" Piper looked around in amazement. The room was painted in a deep red with the Fire Nation symbol on the wall. The queen sized bed was situated against the wall across from the door on the left that led to the bathroom. Walking into the room, she walked straight to the bed and sank into the silk maroon duvet that covered the bed.

"I love it! It reminds me of my room back in the palace." A serene smile wafted across her features as she laid back on the bed. A content sigh escaped her lips as her gloved fingers flitted across the covers. Aviy waltzed in after her as she had been leaning against the doorframe. Seating herself, she smiled at the utter bliss on the Navigator's face.

A comfortable silence blanketed them until Aviy asked, "I would assume that you brought some things with you." She only got a hum in response. "I'll tell you now that you won't be needing much of it." That seemed to shatter the calming aura around the Fire Nation native.

"What do you mean by 'much of it'?" The Avohn Leigh only sighed as she wearily threaded her slender fingers through her hair.

"I mean, the only thing you'll need while you're here is… underwear and such in that likeness." By this time, Piper had raised herself to look at the ebony haired teen closely.

"In other words…" a light chuckle passed her mahogany lips before she answered.

"You won't be wearing what you have on while you're here." The bluenette only gave a soft "Oh" in understanding. Furrowing her brow at the midnight haired teen, she asked, "Speaking of which, how long are you staying here anyways?"

The teen only shrugged offhandedly as she lay back down."I planned for three months…"

Aviy smiled as she stood up, soon followed by Piper. Walking to the door, she said, "Well then. I guess that's enough time to adjust, don't you think?"


	20. My Sister's a Starling

"Well, Kona, what do you think of your new room?" Piper looked around in amazement. The room was painted in a deep red with the Fire Nation symbol on the wall. The queen sized bed was situated against the wall across from the door on the left that led to the bathroom. Walking into the room, she walked straight to the bed and sank into the silk maroon duvet that covered the bed.

"I love it! It reminds me of my room back in the palace." A serene smile wafted across her features as she laid back on the bed. A content sigh escaped her lips as her gloved fingers flitted across the covers. Aviy waltzed in after her as she had been leaning against the doorframe. Seating herself, she smiled at the utter bliss on the Navigator's face.

A comfortable silence blanketed them until Aviy asked, "I would assume that you brought some things with you." She only got a hum in response. "I'll tell you now that you won't be needing much of it." That seemed to shatter the calming aura around the Fire Nation native.

"What do you mean by 'much of it'?" The Avohn Leigh only sighed as she wearily threaded her slender fingers through her hair.

"I mean, the only thing you'll need while you're here is… underwear and such in that likeness." By this time, Piper had raised herself to look at the ebony haired teen closely.

"In other words…" a light chuckle passed her mahogany lips before she answered.

"You won't be wearing what you have on while you're here." The bluenette only gave a soft "Oh" in understanding. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Speaking of which, how long are you staying here anyways?"

The teen only shrugged offhandedly as she lay back down."I planned for three months…"

Aviy smiled as she stood up, soon followed by Piper. Walking to the door, she said, "Well then. I guess that's enough time to adjust, don't you think?"


	21. A Nurturing Escape

Aviy smiled as she watched Piper polish off another helping of seaweed noodles and Jinbei dumplings. Letting her gaze roam around the large living space, her smile grew fonder. Ikki and Meelo were mostly eating in silence, but managed to throw in a phrase every once in a while that had everyone in stitches. Jinora was enjoying the Navigator's retelling of her life in the Atmos and the day-to-day struggle of dealing with being the only girl in her squadron. Bolin would sub in a question or comment, but otherwise listened intently. Even Mako and Korra were spellbound, which didn't happen often.

"'Sy, you okay?" Looking up from her food, she nodded at the troubled looking Specialist before she commenced to use her chopsticks to finish off her dinner. Due to her attention directed elsewhere, she didn't see the carefully masked hurt in her amber eyes. She would've questioned her further, but then she asked to be excused. By this time, Pema was overtly worried about her dear Aviy, but allowed her to go. Smiling, she excused herself and swiftly exited through the door to the kitchen.

Once in the hall, she flew straight to Pema and Tenzin's room. Upon opening the door, she heard the youngest member of the Airbenders whimpering. Moving to the crib, she smiled down at little Rohan. His dew green eyes rested on her smiling face and he instantly raised his hands toward her, begging to be lifted. She bent over and gently scooped him up into her arms.

Hearing him gurgle happily against her bosom only made her smile more. That is, until she felt him tug on the front of her top. She shifted him into the crook of her arm to gently tug off his tiny fist. Kissing his little knuckles, she went to find his bottle. Using her metal-bending, she created a bowl and held it under the tap. Filling it up, she bent a small flame beneath it and let the bowl hover over it using an eddy of air. After filling the bottle with the formula, she commenced to bouncing the baby boy who had long since captured her affections.

Just as she was about to get the now warm water, she turned on a dime to face the person standing in the doorway. Piper smiled as she walked in. "Dang it, I thought I could sneak up on you unnoticed." Aviy smiled as she shook her head.

"I sensed when you were walking this way." Gesturing downwards, she continued. "Being the Avohn Leigh, my earth bending gives me ample warning. So whenever something moves, I sense that there's been a change in the balance." Turning to the bathroom, she motioned for Piper to take Rohan from her. Taking the young infant from her arms, she watched as the young Chakra changer prepared the formula flawlessly. "Besides, you're a lot easier to sense when your mind is preoccupied."

Blinking, the Firebender wordlessly handed the fussing child to her and watched in amazement as she commenced to feed and gently rock him. Seating herself on the floor beside the rocking chair, she sighed. Aviy ambled over to the rocking chair and deftly swept a portion of her dress under her before sitting down. A moment of silence ensued, save the gentle sucks and swallows from the baby.

"Piper, look at me." The aforementioned craned her neck upwards to look at the minuscule beginnings of a disapproving frown on her friend's face. "I know you're worried about your squadron, especially a certain Sky Knight." The bluenette started to babble incoherently, though she was studiously ignored by the ebony haired teen. Putting the bottle down, she gently raised Rohan into a standing position against her bosom while tenderly rubbing his back until a satisfying belch was heard.


End file.
